Extraordinary Mission
by Caucanius
Summary: AU/AR - Naruko seducing Kakashi, but Kakashi flip over the table. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I did not own Naruto, thank you.

**EXTRAORDINARY MISSION**

Seduction operation #1

Kakashi licks at the juncture between Naruko's neck and shoulder before he sucks on her skin to left mark. Her soft mewing had put fire on Kakashi's nerves.

Kakashi peel her out of her clothing to exposes twin bouncing globes of creamy breast. Her light pink nipples harden at the attention given. He cups her breast, bouncing them slightly, making her moans softly. Kakashi squeeze those twin globes, earning him louder moans and her hips buckles as she arching her back off the mattress.

Naruko look at Kakashi smiling down on her, before he dives down to feast on her breast. The wet, then cool air on her hard and aching nipple adding more delicious senses to race through her to pools lower on her abdomen. She yelps and tugs on Kakashi's silver hair as he hungrily suckling on her sensitive nipple.

Kakashi look up to meet with the sky blue pools looking at him half lidded with lust. He's very much aware of Naruko's fingers tangle with his hair. He dives down again to pay the same attention to the twin breast. Once again, Naruko is writhing with pleasure under his ministration.

Naruko likes how Kashi fondles and suckles her nipples. She gasps as her body convulses and she registered the sweet smell of her arousal.

Kakashi take a sniff and he feels elated at the sweet smell of arousal leaking out of Naruko's nether region. Looking up, he catches hold of Naruko's eyes before he slides down her body. He took care of peeling the rest of clothing off her lower body.

Naruko look down at Kakashi as he glides downward of her body to diverse the rest of her clothing with such devoted look on him. Suddenly she feels daringly bold to exposes her body to him. Once he peeled of the last layer of her clothing, she massages Kakashi's scalps with her still tangled fingers in his hair for seconds to draw Kakashi's eyes to her own. Those mismatched eye inquiries an unspoken question at her and she smiles softly before she pushes down Kakashi's head as she bucks upward.

Kakashi found his sensitive nose centimeters from Naruko's womanhood. The sweet smell of arousal had ignites his nerves on fire which he instinctively buried his nose towards her womanhood. A gasp and impulsive squirms from Naruko result his nose being rubbed up and down over the receptive nether region. Kakashi chuckles amusingly as he feels her silk covered nether region drenches with her womanhood juices, his eyes glints mischievously.

** to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I did not own Naruto, thank you_._

**EXTRAORDINARY MISSION**

_Previously..._

_ Kakashi found his sensitive nose centimetres from Naruko's womanhood. The sweet smell of arousal had ignites his nerves on fire which he instinctively buried his nose towards her womanhood. A gasp and impulsive squirms from Naruko result his nose being rubbed up and down over the receptive nether region. Kakashi chuckles amusingly as he feels her silk covered nether region drenches with her womanhood juices, his eyes glints mischievously_.

* * *

><p>Looking down admiringly at the prospect offerings solely at him, Kakashi feels euphoric. As one of the selected few adults that were given the likelihoods to get to know and get closer to her, he known most of the details of her private life. He has known for the fact that his eye-catching female ex-student had never been taken by any male or female. Yet, at the moment he, Hatake Kakashi is being stimulated to take whatever is being grants to his person.<p>

The depiction of saturated panties by the womanhood essences, the sweet smells of arousal permeated in the air and the soft mewling that tumbled out of those sinfully lips only adding to Kakashi fiery arousal. He presses his right hand palm down slightly below her abdomen and swipes his thumb over the dented saturated panties back and forth several times making his female ex-student writhes passionately.

He took out his newly bought kunai, holding it high for her eyes to catch at it and he christened the sharp end with her essences. Carefully, Kakashi sliced open the drenched clothing to reveals to himself more of those sweet smelling essences. Kakashi involuntarily growls as he literally feels his manhood hardens painfully in his constricted pants. The sight of her womanhood had potentials of heavenly warmness and without even realises it, he found his left hand's finger already deep within her. Her cries at the sudden breach to her most privates and sensitive parts remind Kakashi of the fact that she's still a virgin.

"Look at me, Naru…breath… breathes in … and breathe out…" Kakashi observes Naruko's breathing and become calm before he pulls out his finger out and push it in in accordance to her breathing rhythm. Soon enough, she starts to squirms and mewling in passion and as on cue, Kakashi add another finger to ease the tight passage. He alternately pushes in and pulls out with scissoring his way in and out of her slick passage.

"Ka-Kashi…I'm… I'm going…" Naruko shivers slightly and Kakashi stabbing into her passage vigorously albeit carefully. Seconds later, Naruko screams out more of her essences, coating Kakashi's left hand full of it. "I'm sorry…Kakashi… I can't hold it in…" whimpers Naruko as her body continue to shakes at the still on-going caresses of her passage. Kakashi founds out that he's unwilling to pulls out of the tight passage yet.

"Naru-chan… it's your first time… I'm expecting it a lot from you," Kakashi leans down to lay a kiss on her swollen clitoris. Her flush and sweating face redden at the bold act from Kakashi .Her still tangled fingers pulls slightly at Kakashi's hair to brings his lips to her own. Kakashi ravish those lips hungrily, making her arching her back off the mattress. He continues until she gasps for air and immediately he plunges into her hot cavern of mouth, tasting her thoroughly. When Kakashi pulls back, Naruko was left panting heavily trying to catch those air she's missing in her lungs.

"Kakashi... why do I still..."Naruko squirms unintentionally impaling herself on Kakashi's fingers hard and she gasp in shock.

"I've managed to fill you with three of my fingers, Naru-chan... ain't you amazing?" Kakashi smiling elatedly at her and she finally realizes that she did feel slightly full in her passage. "Let's stretch you more, hmm?" suggest Kakashi as he promptly adding another finger. Naruko merely ride on the feeling of her passage being stretch open by those wonderfully gentle fingers, once more feeling the beginning of another arousal.

"I...didn't expect to feel this much, by those touches of your hands and mouth only." Naruko sighs as she surrenders to the sensations those fingers stimulates on her nerves.

"I'm glad that I still didn't lose my touch." Kakashi smirks as he work on his mission, preparing her passage to accommodate his manhood. Even though he knows that Naruko will immediately heals because of her tenant, he wouldn't want to unintentionally rip her apart later. Thus all of his assaults to make her relaxing and to fully stretching her.

"What about you, Kakashi?"

"What about me?" Kakashi blinks at Naruko confused. Seconds later, Kakashi feels something putting pressure to the front of his pants, making his hardens manhood to twitches and if possible, he feels it elongated painfully. Kakashi gasps in surprised at the fact. He looks down to his front to witness a bushy red tail caressing his manhood.

To Be Continued….


End file.
